midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Things That Go Bump in the Night
Things That Go Bump in the Night is the first episode of the eighth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired on 10th October 2004. Synopsis The murder of undertaker Patrick Pennyman takes DCI Barnaby and DS Scott to the pretty village of Fletcher's Cross, where residents are divided about the rights and wrongs of a spiritualist church run by medium Rosetta Price. When Joyce Barnaby's friend Elizabeth is also killed, the detectives must find if there's a link between the funeral parlor and revelations from the spirit world. Plot DCI Barnaby and DS Scott investigate the murder of Patrick Pennyman, an undertaker in the village of Fletcher's Cross. The man's wife thinks he committed suicide but the pathologist determines he was killed. The man died soon after his return home after attending a service at the local spiritualist church, itself the source of some controversy in the village. As the investigation progresses, the police learn that Pennyman was generally disliked. Former employees, business partners and others all had a grudge against him of one sort or another. Barnaby believes the head of the Spiritualist church to be a charlatan and while there is a link to the ever increasing number of murder victims, the solution to the crimes is to be found in an illicit love affair. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *John Hopkins as DS Dan Scott *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Laura Howard as Cully Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Dearbhla Molloy as Elizabeth Key *Mary Jo Randle as Janet Pennyman *Jonathan Slinger as Thomas Marr *Cathryn Bradshaw as Anne Marr *Liza Sadovy as Rosetta Price *Philip Martin Brown as John Whittle *Garry Cooper as James Griss *Julian Curry as Ronald Burgess *Linda Spurrier as Sylvia Burgess *Kathryn Pogson as Eve Whittle *Victoria Lennox as Woman in Audience *Alex Belcourt as WPS *(uncredited actor) as Patrick Pennyman Galleries Body Count David-key.jpg|David Key Died of natural causes 1 year prior to the events of the episode. Rosemary-key.jpg|Rosemary Key Died of heart attack prior to the events of the episode. Patrick-pennyman.jpg|Patrick Pennyman Hit on head with big candlestick and then had his wrists slit. Elizabeth-key.jpg|Elizabeth Key Hit on head with a brick and then had her wrists slit. John-whittle.jpg|John Whittle Hit on head with hammer used to check the railway and then had his wrists slit. Supporting Cast Rosetta-price.jpg|Rosetta Price Janet-pennyman.jpg|Janet Pennyman Thomas-marr.jpg|Thomas Marr Anne-marr.jpg|Anne Marr James-griss.jpg|James Griss Eve-whittle.jpg|Eve Whittle Ronald-burgess.jpg|Ronald Burgess Sylvia-burgess.jpg|Sylvia Burgess Episode Images Things-that-go-bump-in-the-night-01.jpg Things-that-go-bump-in-the-night-02.jpg Things-that-go-bump-in-the-night-03.jpg Things-that-go-bump-in-the-night-04.jpg Things-that-go-bump-in-the-night-05.jpg Things-that-go-bump-in-the-night-06.jpg Video Notes *The actor who portrayed Patrick Pennyman was not credited for his brief appearance as the first murder victim. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Alex Belcourt - Bad Tidings, Sins of Commission, The Straw Woman and Last Year's Model *Philip Martin Brown - Days of Misrule *Victoria Lennox - Orchis Fatalis, Vixen's Run, The Black Book and The Silent Land Category:Series Eight episodes